


I came here to have a good time and I did but honestly, I'm regretting it right about now.

by sycophants_on_velvet_sofas



Category: Bandom, Bandoms, Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drinking, I mean super mega hella gay, Kinda, M/M, MY SONS, Some Fluff, Well I did it., did I mention how gay it is, heh, hella gay, imagine, it's way gay, you see what I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycophants_on_velvet_sofas/pseuds/sycophants_on_velvet_sofas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh god, my head is pounding.” Frank moans, clutching his forehead. “I’m never drinking again.”<br/>“Well, I hope not. Or at least drink in the privacy of your own home.” A voice says, the sound sending sharp and unexpected pains straight through his mind, like nails through his eyeballs. The man with the voice rolls his eyes. “Why were you in my backyard last night?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I came here to have a good time and I did but honestly, I'm regretting it right about now.

“Oh god, my head is pounding.” Frank moans, clutching his forehead. “I’m never drinking again.”

“Well, I hope not. Or at least drink in the privacy of your own home.” A voice says, the sound sending sharp and unexpected pains straight through his mind, like nails through his eyeballs. The man with the voice rolls his eyes. “Why were you in my backyard last night?”

“Why was I what?” Frank looks at said man (who in all actuality was pretty attractive), hoping he didn’t try to do anything embarrassing like breaking and entering. Again.

“You were in my yard, petting my dog.” He chuckles, his pretty hazel eyes crinkling as he laughs. “I came outside because I saw through my kitchen windows when I was getting a drink. I assumed it was a burglar, but no. It was just you.”

“Okay, so what exactly happened?” Frank asks, not able to wrap his mind around what was going on. Maybe he was still a little drunk.

“You were petting my dog (who actually seemed to like you quite a bit, really) and when I asked you who you were, you muttered something about “dogs are nice” and went back to petting Bandit. It was weird. I asked you again who you were and why you were in my yard, you just turned around and puked on my slippers. I liked those slippers, too. You passed out right afterwards. I had no clue who you were nor where you lived, and I’m not the type of person to leave some random stranger blacked-out and alone all night, so I got you inside and on my couch. It’s a good thing you’re pretty small, too. So, here we are. I can finally ask you those questions. Gerard pauses. 

“Who the hell are you and why were you in a stranger's yard, petting their dog?”

Frank smirks at the other man with the pretty eyes. “My name’s Frank. Also, you seem really cool. We should get coffee some time.”


End file.
